Oddities
by suxx0rzehey
Summary: Gaignun is normally calm and mysterious to others. Of course, he was so different back then. Shounen ai on various chapters.


Hey everyone! I'm back, sort of…Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and I have a huge author's block. This is a series of random stories revolving around Gaignun. Why? I have no idea. Anyway, there will be some shounen-ai moments, so be warned. I probably won't write that much shounen-ai since I'm not really into it. Eheheh…Most of them will be OCish by the way. Some spoilers too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. Darn it.

* * *

Oddities 

**One **The Times We Spend

Jr. sat from a table across Gaignun. It was one of those special dinners where although you get fancy and delicious food, you had to discuss most of the matters and therefore not exactly enjoying the meal.

"…and so the loan will be much less than they had expected. We can't afford to lose a lot of money, what with all the events occuring lately." Gaignun flatly stated and then consumed a piece of well-done steak.

Jr., however, was not paying him any attention. Instead, his mind wandered off to that event where Gaignun had gotten his first kiss.

"Jr.?"

"Wha?" Rubedo asked with a confused look on his face as he snapped back into reality. "What were you saying?"

The black haired director sighed and shook his head, "Never mind."

Just then, Jr. got an idea. Would Gaignun spill? "Hey, Gaignun. Who gave you your first kiss?"

Gaignun gulped. 'Oh no,' he thought.

In the back of his mind, Jr. smirked and did a victory dance.

* * *

The Yuriev Institute was normally a quiet and peaceful place. All the units were either just walking around or sparred each other for practice in case of a fight. That is, URTV units until number 665. Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo somehow always did something to attract attention, one way or another. 

Today was no different, despite the fact that Rubedo wasn't in the 'fun' this time around. He was sent to do an errand for his biological father, Dmitri Yuriev. He was on his way to the research lab from the courtyard until he heard load moans and groans coming from the entertainment room. After all, URTVs crave for _some_ entertainment.

Units 543 and 224 stood there, dumbfounded.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know…It sounds as if they're in pleasure."

Rubedo twitched. "Hey."

"Oh," 543 mumbled. "Do you know what they're doing there, 666?"

"No…" He shook his head, of course not. Anything with moaning and groaning was out of his plans. "I'll go and check it out."

So Rubedo jogged to the room, along the way he saw two of those female URTVs, one was Citrine and the other was unknown to the URTV leader. Both of them were giggling.

Gulping, he entered the noisy room.

* * *

"Ugh…You're so slow, Nigredo!" Albedo said panting. "Your movement is horrible too!" 

"Albedo," Nigredo panted. "I don't do this much! Ugh…Ahhh!"

"Hnngh! Or you mean, play like _this_?" Albedo said and wiped the sweat forming in his head.

"Albeedooo…I'm almost- go- going to…"

"Here, I come!" Albedo smirked. Just then, the door across the two boys slammed open, revealing a red haired youth in a white and blue suit, like the others. Nigredo, who had shifted his attention to Rubedo, got hit by the ping pong ball Albedo threw at him.

"Dammit, what's with all this noise!" Rubedo yelled. "I thought you guys were lovemaking!"Albedo and Nigredo suddenly froze. "Heck, even Citrine was giggling after she passed this room and heard all your moans! And Citrine, never giggles!"

"Oh come on," Albedo shrugged. "We weren't that loud!"

"Yes you were!" Rubedo interjected. "Hell, units 543 and 224 even heard you from the courtyard!"

"They did?" The black haired URTV said.

"I guess we'd better play something else, shouldn't we, Nigredo?" Albedo winked.

Nigredo surprised at the wink just replied, "Y-yeah…"

* * *

"Whew." Rubedo sighed. "I thought they'd never stop making me run on that check up thing they made me do." He sat down on a bench in the courtyard and rested. Other than getting up and encountering that awkward moment between his brother and Nigredo, Rubedo had spent the whole day in the research lab being checked up by Yuriev and some other scientists he didn't know. 

"Are you sure about this, Albedo?" Rubedo suddenly heard over the wall across him. It was Nigredo's voice and he was in the private garden.

"Well…yeah…I mean, haven't you ever wondered?" Albedo said. Rubedo twitched for the second time this day. Curious he noiselessly ran to the garden entrance, hiding himself from the two near the center. He saw both of them sitting in the ground, very close together. In fact, Albedo was almost pressing his face to Nigredo's red one.

"What if someone sees us? I-I mean…" Nigredo backed off…Slightly.

"Aw, come on, it won't be long or anything!"

"Well…o-okay…" Nigredo nodded and slowly pressed his lips on to the white haired URTV.

Rubedo's eyes opened in shock and he had to close his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. His heart was beating fast and he was shocked. _Very _shocked. Oddly, he felt a funny feeling near his nose. "Ackgh…" He muttered. "Nosebleed."

He watched the two kiss for about a minute more until they broke up.

"Uh.…" Albedo said and scratched his head. Then he stood up and told Nigredo, "Let's get going now, shall we?"

"Yes, good idea!" Nigredo replied nervously. That was one awkward moment. Rubedo hid himself behind the bushes, unseen by the two.

"Not a word to my brother, alright?" Albedo whispered; it was audible enough for the redhead.

"Yes. Not a word."

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting." Jr. tapped his fingers on the table. Five minutes have passed since he asked the question and there was still no answer.

Gaignun closed his eyes and sighed. "It was…"

'This is it! Spill, spiiiilll…' Jr. thought, hiding his excitement. Heck, he even felt a nosebleed coming on. And he didn't know why. 'Betray your word! Be evil! Be a backstabber!'

"….from Citrine." Gaignun answered.

'Damn you!' Jr. cursed in his mind.

Gaignun never told and kept his word. Sometimes he wondered if Albedo still remembered that time. He should have asked at least once, despite their positions. It was something he'd never forget. Gaignun didn't love Albedo, but didn't totally hate him either, like Jr.

Still, that moment was special and only one white haired person knew and shared it. Or at least, that was what he had thought.

* * *

Um...yes...That uberly sucked and was very short. Sorry. Well, comments? Reviews? Flames! 


End file.
